Gnat hunting
by Misura
Summary: Omi and Nagi have a hard time considering which of their teams is more messed up. [error in posting should be fixed]
1. Beginning

Gnat hunting

Warnings/notes : (look at the title ; that should warn you ^^;), oocness, weirdness, shounen-ai hints (Omi/Nagi, Yohji/Ken, Schuldich/Crawford, Schuldich/Yohji for now), Farfarello being a fanatic god-hater, Aya being a paranoid Takatori-hater.

Disclaimer : I don't own Weiss Kreuz.

written at 29th july 2003, by Misura, after a night of little sleep (guess why ^^;) 

**********

Omi whistled as he walked up to the door of the Schwarz mansion.

Nagi had invited him over to 'do some biology homework' and of course, to compare their skills on the computer some more.

When he asked Aya if he could sleep over at a friend from school, the redhead had graciously given his permission (at least, that's how Omi preferred to interpret his 'hn'), which meant they could go to sleep as late as they wanted.

Sure, Nagi had to live in one house with a sex-maniac who teased him all the time, a lunatic who played with knives and a leader who completely lacked emotions, but at least he got to go to bed at the hour *he* wanted.

Sometimes, life simply wasn't fair, Omi reflected, as he reached for a doorbell that wasn't there anymore. He frowned.

__

What happened to it? How am I supposed to let Nagi know I'm here now?

: Brad claimed its sound disrupted his concentration too much. : Schuldich informed him. _: So he had it removed. I got promoted to doorman since I always know when someone's coming. I'll tell the chibi he's got a visitor. :_

Omi frowned, considering this.

Doesn't Crawford's Gift allow him to foresee when people are coming too?

Schuldich snorted. _: He claims it doesn't work that way. Ah well, I'm supposed to keep an eye on a certain irish psycho, so I better go. Nice talking to you, Bombay. Give Nagikins a kiss for me. :_

Omi shrugged. _Sure._

A good quarter later, just when Omi was beginning to think Schuldich hadn't done what he'd promised, the door opened.

"What do you - oh, it's you!" Nagi's face cheered up considerably. "Schu said there was someone from school to see me. Stupid german!"

Omi nodded, then leaned forward for a quick kiss. 

Nagi stared at him confused. "Not that I don't appreciate it, but what was that for?"

"Schuldich asked me to give you a kiss for him." Omi explained.

"Eeewww." Nagi made a face. "That pervert!"

"Can I come in or are you going to let me stand here for the rest of the afternoon?" Omi inquired.

Nagi bit his lip. "Well, I'm not sure if it's a good idea to come in right now. Farfarello has one of his moods again."

"I can handle it." Omi declared bravely. "Besides, we can go to your room, ne?"

Nagi nodded, still looking a little uncertain.

"So, what is it this time?" Omi asked, while they walked to the stairs.

"Well, he's - " Nagi started.

"Diiieeee, you flying messenger of god!" Farfarello sailed past, wielding a rolled newspaper. "Oh, hi, Omi. Seen any gnats?" He made an attempt to lick the newspaper only the taste didn't seem to be to his liking.

"Hi, Farfarello. No, sorry. Where's your knife?" Omi replied friendly.

The irishman shrugged. "Knifes didn't work to kill them, so I use this. I already got five today!"

"That's very - " Omi began.

"Oooh, don't move, Nagi." Farfarello grinned and raised his new weapon.

The young telekinetic eeped and jumped back.

"You chased it away!" Farfarello pouted. "But I'll get it anyway! He won't escape me!"

"Crawford asks if you could use yesterday's newspaper instead of today's." Schuldich remarked, walking down the stairs. "He wasn't done reading it yet."

Farfarello shook his head. "This one's good! I don't want another. Besides, annoying Crawford hurts god ; you said so yourself!"

Schuldich sighed. "Not this time. If I bring it back to him, he'll be really happy with me. I'll probably get a reward." The german's eyes gleamed and he licked his lips.

Nagi made a disgusted noise. "Don't you think of anything else but sex?"

Farfarello glared at Schuldich. "If you think I'll give you my precious gnat-swatter just so you can get some, you're dead wrong, Schu. Now leave me alone ; I'm busy."

Schuldich narrowed his eyes. "Nagi ... "

"Do I look suicidal?"

Schuldich sighed. "Why doesn't anyone understand me?"

"Why don't you give Yohji a call?" Omi proposed.

"I lost his number when Crawford got the note he wrote it on and tore it apart."

"I have it. I can give it to you, if you promise to keep out of Nagi's room for the rest of the day and won't spy on us." Omi offered. 

Schuldich gave him a wide-eyed, innocent look. "Of course! I'd never even *think* of doing such a thing. At least, not when there's something else to have fun with around."

"Or rather, *someone* else." Nagi corrected him.

"Oh come on, Nagikins. You want me to believe you and the kitten spend more time watching the computer-screen than eachother?" Schuldich scoffed.

"Here's the number." Omi handed Schuldich a piece of paper.

"Thanks. You're an angel!" Schuldich blew him a kiss, while Nagi growled and Omi wiped his cheek demonstratively.

"Diiiieee, messenger of god!" Farfarello seemed to have gotten hold of a knife again as he stormed at Omi.

Schuldich slapped his forehead. "Bad choice of words! Sorry."

"He's *so* suited for Yohji-kun." Omi muttered.

Nagi grinned, burying Farfarello's knife in the wall. "Enough about them, let's talk about us!"

~tbc~

Author's note : Zzzzzz.


	2. Ending

Gnat hunting

Warnings/notes : (look at the title ; that should warn you ^^;), oocness, weirdness, shounen-ai hints (Omi/Nagi/Farfarello, Yohji/Ken/Schuldich, Crawford/Aya for now), Farfarello being a fanatic god-hater, Aya being a paranoid Takatori-hater.

Disclaimer : I don't own Weiss Kreuz.

written at 29th july 2003, by Misura, after a short nap (see previous Author's note)

**********

"I'm hooome!" Omi called out as he entered the Koneko. It was oddly quiet ; normally he'd hear at least the radio, but the flowershop seemed completely deserted.

"Well, well, if it isn't my favorite bishonen!" Yohji drawled.

Omi eyed him suspiciously. "Where's Ken-kun?"

Yohji shrugged. "Who cares? I'm here, you're here, what else can possibly be of any importance?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about Yohji-kun." Omi hastily retreated to the living-room, to find Ken staring into space, a *huge* bowl of chocolated-coated popcorn in front of him.

" .... " Ken said, when he noticed Omi.

"Ken-kun?" Omi asked, worriedly picking a handful of popcorn to nibble on, "Is something wrong? Yohji-kun's acting kind of weird again."

" .... " Ken repeated, holding out a cell-phone and munching down some popcorn himself.

Omi recognized the phone as Yohji's. "What are you doing with Yohji-kun's cell-phone, Ken-kun?"

"I borrowed it to him when he ... " Yohji halted. "Hey, is that popcorn?"

"Yohji-kun!" Omi pouted. "Go on with the story please."

"Anything for you my pretty Omittchi." Yohji sat down. "Though of course I would never think of you as anything else but a beloved younger brother." he added, after a dirty look from Ken.

"Of course." Omi echoed dryly.

Yohji nodded pleasantly. "Anyway, I borrowed it to him when he went to soccer-practice so that he could call when it was over. We would go pick dinner and a movie."

"What went wrong?" Omi inquired.

"I don't know!" Yohji wailed. "He came home like this, not speaking to anyone."

"You don't know?!?" Ken yelled, jumping up. "Then I suppose you're also going to tell me you'd never mess around with anyone behind my back, especially not Schuldich!"

"Ken!" Yohji went down on his knees. "I'd never mess around with anyone behind your back, not even with someone as sexy, exciting and good-looking as Schuschu! You have to believe me!"

"Schuschu?!? SCHUSCHU?!?" Ken screeched. "Is that why he calls you in the middle of the day to ask if you're interested in, I quote, 'hot steamy sex' ?!? Because the two of you never see eachother?"

"He really said that?" Yohji's face lighted up. "Uhm, I mean, no, of course we never see eachother anymore. Not since last w-, not after I got together with you."

"Liar." Ken growled. "You always keep me out of all the fun."

Yohji blinked. "You mean you're angry with me for not introducing the two of you?"

"Well," there was a dangerous gleam to Ken's eyes. "Let's say I *might* 'forget' about that phone-call with two persons to uhm 'distract' me."

Yohji stared at him open-mouthed, seemingly not quite prepared for this other side of Ken. Omi had to admit he was rather surprised too. Even if Ken's face was as red as a tomato, he *had* gotten those words past his lips.

"Ooooh, Kenken. I think I *love* this new side of you." Yohji purred, recovering a few seconds quicker than Omi. "How unfortunate Schuldich isn't here right now .... maybe we could ... improvise something ... ? I mean, there's still O- "

There was the sound of a door being slammed shut and footsteps hastily ascending the stairs.

"You can be such a total idiot, Yohji!" Ken scowled. "Now, if you can get Schuldich over here within the next half hour, I *might* still forgive you."

*****

Whenever Omi was starting to think the entire world had gone insane, he went to visit Aya in his room. More often than not the redhead wouldn't say a single word to him.

And when Omi left after a couple of hours, he could take a look at the world around him and consider that, compared to Aya and his room, it was pretty normal.

As he cautiously peeked inside, he noticed Aya was sitting cross-legged on his bed, with his katana unsheathed in his lap.

"Uhm, Aya-kun? what are you doing?"

"Hush, Omi. You'll alert *them*."

Omi blinked. "Who?"

Aya made an annoyed gesture to the floor in front of him. Over a dozen gnats were lying there, seemingly cut down by the redhead's katana.

__

Hmmm, it seems Farfarello was wrong.

"Aya-kun? Why have you killed these gnats?"

"They're conspiring with Takatori."

Omi sweatdropped. "Uhm, what gives you that idea?"

Aya gazed at him like he was stupid. "They wanted to drink my blood. Takatori wants to do that too. It's logical."

"Riiight." Omi replied, heading for the door.

As he opened it, a gnat fluttered past.

"TAKATORI! SHI-NE!"

*****

[half an hour later]

"Nagi? Can I come stay over at your place?"

"Sure. But why ... ?"

"Let's just say Schwarz is pretty normal compared to the rest of Weiss."

"Hmmm. I wonder if Schuldich had anything to do with that. He left in a hurry, about ten minutes ago. Said he had some 'pressing business to take care of'."

"I hope he stays away for the rest of the night."

"Yeah, me too. Crawford left a bit later though, so maybe we could shake Farfarello out of his mood and have some fun."

"Sounds like a plan."

*****

[another half an hour later, on the other side of town]

Two people were looking at the nightsky, savoring the peace and quiet around them.

"One of these days, we really have to tell them about us, you know. You wouldn't believe what I had to do today to chase them all out of the house to keep them from noticing I left."

"After Takatori's dead, love. Before would make things very difficult."

"Easy for you to say."

"I'll make up to you for your trouble tonight. Does that satisfy you?"

"Ask me again in the morning."

~OWARI~


End file.
